The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of garden chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema×hybrida ‘95-169-8’ and will be referred to hereinafter by its cultivar name, ‘95-169-8’. The new cultivar is commercially known as a garden-type chrysanthemum.
‘95-169-8’ was derived from an on going controlled breeding program that focuses on obtaining new cultivars of garden chrysanthemums in a range of flower colors that exhibit superior winter hardiness for northern climates, a large shrub-like habit in successive growth years that, and a tight cushion plant habit without the need for pruning or pinching. The breeding originally commenced with crosses utilizing Dendranthema weyrichii ‘Pink Bomb’ (not patented) and various unpatented cultivars of Dendranthema×grandiflora. 
The new cultivar, ‘95-169-8’ was created with a series of crosses and selections made over a period of years between 1990 and 1994 utilizing proprietary selections, ‘95-169-8’ was ultimately derived from a cross-pollination made in 1994 the female parent ‘92-333-2’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,197) and the male parent ‘Mirage’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,388). The new chrysanthemum was selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 1995 by the inventors in St. Paul, Minn. ‘95-169-8’ was selected as unique for its quadriplex daisy-type inflorescences with red ray florets and bright yellow disk florets combined with the characteristics that fit the objectives of the breeding program.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished via stem cuttings in St. Paul, Minn. in 1995. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Comparisons: ‘92-333-2’, the female parent, is similar in flower color and plant habit, however ‘95-169-8’ blooms earlier and has flowers that are more greyed in color when mature. ‘Mirage’, the male parent, differs in plant habit and has pompom type flowers that are orange-bronze in color. The closest comparison cultivar known to the invention is ‘Dark Grendaine’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,632). ‘Dark Grenadine’ has flowers that are similar in color, however, it lacks the spreading and prolific plant habit and massive flower display that is characteristic of ‘95-169-8’ in the second and subsequent years of growth.